Additions
by honorarydetective47
Summary: Lanie Parrish never expected to be a mother. Especially not with Javier Esposito! But when she starts feeling fatigue and nausea, she realizes there might be a new addition to her life. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Additions

_This is my first fanfic ever, so bear with me __. I am a huge Castle fan and a fan of Esplanie. This story will be mostly about them, with some Caskett thrown in for good measure. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle, or these characters, but I wish I did._

Lanie thought this case would be like any other as she walked onto the crime scene. It looked like it was pretty simple. White male, early thirties, with a gunshot wound to the head. It really was a usual case, but she was not her usual self. Despite getting plenty of sleep, she was exhausted, and no amount of coffee was helping. While examining the body, she let out a big yawn, and her coworkers took notice.

"Lanie, are you feeling alright? You look like you didn't sleep at all." Kate said.

"I'm fine," she replied, followed by another large yawn.

"If you say so. Time of death?"

"Based on liver temp, time of death appears to be between 9 and 11 p.m. last night. Cause of death looks like the shot to the head, but I can confirm that when I get back to the morgue." She yawned again, and this time, Esposito was the one to take notice.

"Are you sure you're okay, _chica_? I know for a fact you got plenty of sleep last night." He winked at her.

She smiled. "I'm fine, really! I just need to get to work and then I will really wake up."

"Well, call me if you want some company when you're finished," he grinned.

"We'll see," Lanie replied coyly, and she stepped into the van to take the body back to the morgue.

_A/N: Sorry this first one is so short. As I get more comfortable with my writing, the chapters will get longer. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for continuing with my story!Since I didn't mention it earlier, this story takes place after Under Fire, but it is not a specific episode. In this chapter, Lanie suspects what is going on with her and seeks advice from Kate._

When Lanie got back to the morgue, she laid out the body and finished the external examination. She scrubbed up and prepared for the autopsy. As she made the Y incision, the sight and smell of blood caused a wave of nausea to roll over her. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed to the trashcan before she hurled into it. She held her own hair back and stood up. This had never happened before, not even with some of her more decomposed victims. She ran her symptoms through her mind to try and discern what she might have. Fatigue, nausea, and…

Uh oh. She was two weeks late on her period.

She thought it was stress because they had taken on a lot of new cases, and because Javi had been in that fire. But now, it clicked in her mind that it may be something else entirely. She knew she had to confirm her suspicions, but all she could think about was how she would tell Javi. So she called the first person to pop into her mind.

"Hey Lanie, what's up?" Kate picked up on the second ring.

"Kate? Can you come down and see me? I need you to come alone, and you can't tell anyone where you are going, not even Castle. She replied shakily.

"Okay… Is everything alright? Did you find something on the victim?" Kate asked, her voice a whisper and full of concern.

"Everything is fine, I just need you to come to the morgue." Lanie replied.

"I'll be right there," Kate replied, and hung up.

Lanie took a deep breath. She knew everything was going to be okay, but right now she was just nervous about what Javi would say.

Moments later, the doors of the morgue opened and Kate came strolling in. She came to Lanie, her eyes questioning.

"Did you find something?" Kate asked, seeing that Lanie Hadn't even made an incision.

"I did, but not about the victim," Lanie replied.

Katie looked at Lanie, confused.

Lanie took a deep breath. "I've been feeling tired and nauseated lately, and I just realized that I'm late." she said.

"Late for what?" Kate asked.

"My diving certification test," Lanie huffed, "My period, you dummy!"

Kate's eyes widened in shock. "You're pregnant?!"

"I don't know!" Lanie replied. "I haven't taken a test yet, but I'm pretty sure that's what it is. What should I do?"

Kate thought for a moment. "You should test your own blood. You have the equipment here, and that's better than any home test. That could take a while, so while we're waiting I will go get you a home test and whatever else you need so that Javi doesn't find out. We don't want to scare him before we find out for sure."

Lanie exhaled with relief. "Thank you. Are you sure you can get what we need without raising writer boy's suspicions?"

"Castle's in a meeting with his publishers. He isn't coming back to the precinct today. All I have to do is get past the boys and I can do that pretty easily." Kate replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kate. I don't know how I would have handled this without you." Lanie smiled.

"It's no problem. I just expect you to do the same for me someday." Kate said with a wink.

"Anytime. You should get on that too. You and writer boy aren't getting any younger, you know," Lanie replied with a wink of her own.

Kate rolled her eyes and hugged her friend. She left the morgue to get what they needed and some lunch to distract the boys. She was happy for Lanie, no matter the outcome of the test. Her best friend was in a relationship with her partner and if this test came back positive, they would have a new addition to their team.

_A/N: Reviews are welcome! We get the results in the next chapter _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I take all of my reviews into consideration. School is going to start again for me soon, so I apologize if updates become few and far in between. As for now, I am going to try and update a new chapter every day. _

_In this chapter, Kate gets the test and dodges suspicion from the boys and even Castle._

When Kate went back upstairs, she told the boys lunch was on her today. She wanted to make sure her trip wasn't questioned.

"Thanks Kate! I can go with you and help you carry the orders," Esposito said.

"No!" Kate panicked. She couldn't have either of them going with her. "It's okay, I can do it myself. Just write down what you want from Remy's and I'll pick it up. I shouldn't be gone long."

"Okay," Esposito said, giving her an incredulous look. Something was up, but he wasn't going to press her.

"I'll be back in about a half hour," Kate told them, and she left.

Kate called in the boys' order to Remy's, along with what she and Lanie wanted, and then made her way to the drug store. She picked up the kind of test Lanie asked for, and some Tylenol, in case she needed a cover story. The cashier gave her a look as she checked out, so she met his look with a powerful glare, and he backed off. Then, she picked up the lunch order and headed back.

On her way there, her phone rang. Seeing the caller ID, she answered with a smile. "Bored with your publishers, Castle?" She asked lightly.

"Fortunately, that meeting was short and sweet," he responded, "I'm on my way back now. Can I get you some lunch?"

Kate's heart stopped. She wasn't expecting Castle back at all. She knew Gina liked to keep him away from the precinct, and she thought this meeting would be extra long because he was a chapter behind on the next book.

"Really? So you didn't get any crap from Gina about being behind?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to, but with a little charm, some begging, and so small amount of guilt-tripping, I was able to back my way out of any harm." She could hear the proud smile in his voice, and she laughed nervously.

"So how about that lunch?" he continued, unfazed by her nerves. He was probably flying too high after his short meeting to notice anything different in her voice.

"Actually Castle, I didn't think you were coming back, so I grabbed lunch for me, Lanie and the boys. Why don't you go back to the loft and get started on that chapter? I'm sure we can handle one afternoon without you." she said, trying to lure him away from the precinct.

"Are you sure? A new case just rolled in and you could use my ruggedly handsome expertise."

"That's true, but the boys are still chasing down the initial leads and the autopsy isn't finished yet, so we don't even have any basis for a crazy theory yet." She knew she was close, and she was hoping it was enough to get him to stay away.

"Alright," he conceded, "I'll get started on the next chapter and then maybe I will have lunch with Alexis or my mother."

"Sounds like a plan," she said. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too, Kate. Bye," he said, and hung up.

Kate sighed with relief. By now, she parked back at the precinct and she went upstairs to get the boys lunch. She made a plan to put the drug store back in the bag that contained her food and Lanie's food. Before she could do that, ballistics texted her with the results from the bullet. Lanie must have dug it out while she was gone in search for something to do. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out. She gave the boys their food and told them about the bullet and the gun.

Before she could continue, Ryan said, "You went to the drug store?"

Kate's stomach dropped to the floor. She scrambled for an explanation as she fought off her friends' curious looks. Then, she remembered her plan.

"Yes," she said slowly, "I had a headache earlier and I realized I had run out of the Tylenol in my desk so I stopped to pick some up while I was waiting to pick up lunch."

The boys nodded in understanding, and Kate relaxed. She then went with step two of her plan. "I am going down to eat lunch with Lanie, and she's going to tell me about some of her findings. I'll be back up when we're finished." She said quickly.

"Okay," the boys said simultaneously, and Kate rushed downstairs with the remaining bags in hand before they could ask any more questions.

She made her way down to the morgue, where Lanie was waiting for her. They shut the doors and took out the test. It went unsaid that the test came before lunch. Both women were eager to find out the truth.

Lanie took the test, and they ate their lunch as they waited for the results. It was the longest fifteen minutes of Lanie Parrish's life, and when her timer went off, she sprinted to the sink.

"Well?" Kate questioned.

Lanie looked down at the test, and then back up. The look on her face was one of pure joy, and Kate smiled.

"It's positive," Lanie said. "I'm pregnant."

_A/N: Well there you have it! As always, reviews are welcome, and the chapters to come will be longer, I promise. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
